Atonement for My Sins
by Rinji-Mironerru
Summary: After being attacked by a wars controlled by Ayanami, Teito struggles to gain sovereign over his body. The results were unexpected. Warning: spoilers :x starts from when Teito goes off to collect his money after working at the shop/bar/inn.


Atonement for My Sins

The snow gently fell as Teito and Capella wandered through the streets of Barts. For the first time in his life, Teito had money to call his own; money that he was free to spend. Capella smiled cheerfully before dragging him to a stall offering food. He smiled warmly at the energetic child before browsing.

"Hungry, huh?"

Teito searched for something interesting to eat. He finally set his gaze on something.

"Excuse me, could we get three orders of grilled eyefish kabobs?"

Capella looked sourly at Teito's choice as his hopes of getting the caramel apples faded. He unhappily held his stick as Teito chewed on the eyeball.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If you don't eat up, you'll never grow to be big and strong."

"Like nii-sama!~"

Teito looked away in mortification.

"Something like that..."

His attention then caught on two stalls. To the left supplied general items and trinkets of sorts, and to the right was a shady-looking room. The entrance had been covered by a black curtain and suspicious men wandered in. Teito watched skeptically as his suspicions rose. He barged in, expecting a room where these men bought slaves, but to his surprise it was not. He had discovered a library fit for Frau. Capella picked up a book and smiled as he assumed it was a picture book, turning it upside down and all sorts.

"Look nii-san, she says ' do you want to play.' " Capella smiled happily, waiting for a praise for reading aloud.

The hair on his neck stood erect as He grabbed Capella and rushed out of the store. Teito's red hot blush stood out from the snow covered street. After calming down, his attention was captivated by an unusual stall. A woman wearing the garments of a gypsy sat with her eyes closed, but seemingly looking his way. He was entranced by the display and walked over. The woman opened her eyes and stared into her crystal ball as Teito neared. She smiled anticipatingly as he sat down with Capella on his lap.

She simple said," I see," before gazing into the ball.

Her topaz orbs seemingly deepened and turned into a crimson-blood shade. The words flew out of her mouth clearly.

"The one dearest to you will bring your end."

The crimson orbs faded back to the almond color as Teito stood in shock. Capella tugged on his sleeve as his voice finally reached Teito.

"Nii-san!"

Teito's body regained movement as he blinked. The gypsy and her stall had vanished as if it had never been there.

"I was worried because nii-san was staring at the wall for a while."

_"Bring my end, huh?"_

Images of Mikage and Hakuren passed through his mind, and then an unexpected wave from Frau flashed as well. His hands ruffled his hair as his emotions flared from the simple thought of Frau.

_"He still torments me even when he's not around...Could it be I-"_

He blushed from his neck up as he came to a possible realization. He went in denail as Capella watched in awe as the snowflakes melted in contact with his face. Teito sped up as he walked straight forward, not aware of where he was going. They finally reached the borders out of town and Teito calmed down. The snow covered landscape seemed so calm and peaceful, but as he thought that a wars appeared in front of him. A protective arm forced Capella tightly behind him and the other held the bascule.

It sliced away at Teito whom barely kept up with the number of attacks. The wars managed to separate Teito from Capella and was ready to devour the little boy. Teito screamed out in desperation and protected him, using his own body as a shield. Teito lost consciousness, but a new being took his place. The eye of Mikhael reacted. He grabbed onto the darkened spear that had pierce his chest and recited a zaiphon, immediately obliterating the wars. The transformation lasted but a second and the red eyes faded. Teito's face appeared lifeless as his face was stained with his own blood.

From underneath Teito rose Capella, realizing everything that had happened. He hysterically attempted to awaken the teen but Teito wouldn't respond even to the slightest matter. Capella couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Tears fell mercilessly from his eye as he dragged Teito's corpse to a nearby tree where it would provide shelter from the snow. He leaned against Teito and placed his arms around his small body in denial. His body was cold and his skin was paler than the snow that fell on it.

"You can't...you can't die!" His tears dampened the Hausen house's robes. In spite of his grief, Capella realized something.

_"Remember Capella, always be strong. Do you think someone will help you just because you're crying? Your zaiphon's....is healing?" ...healing."_

His eyes opened and the tear ceased. He wiped away the remaining tears and then began to use a zaiphon.

He held out both his hands and began to speak.

"Teito, please don't go. I want you to get better. I don't want to be alone. I want to...protect you too."

The small ball immediately grew bigger as Capella pressed his hands against Teito's heart. He sat between Teito's outspread legs and in his dead embrace. He could feel his eyes sting once more before he felt his back being forced away, but softly. Capella turned around in time to see Teito breathing heavily as if he was asleep. He was overjoyed and snuggled up against him as the two boys slept underneath the snow covered tree. The fyulong had gone into town to look for Frau or anyone to help.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Frau sat annoyed in the rented room.

"Where'd those damn brats go? It'd be much easier if there was just one of them..."

He puffed out smoke vehemently as he ran through countless cigarettes. Frau stared out the window gloomily as the snow fell in a pitch black sky. Patience ran out for the death god as so he went out to search. The streets were now empty, and the stalls were closed. There wasn't a sign of life outdoors; just a barren frozen wasteland. His search led him into a familiar group of slave traders. He smiled passively.

"Hey, bro."

The men immediately stopped laughing and looked in the direction of Frau.

"I-It's the devil."

"W-what did we do this time?"

"Spare us!"

Frau scanned the room, but he could not find Teito among them and the slave.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to see that kid I was with around here somewhere, would you?"

_"The 50 million yuus brat and his little buddy aren't with this guy! We've gotta find him!"_

"Ah, no... but we'd love to help you search." He smiled sheepishly as he called his men to wake up.

"Good." Frau turned his back and was about to make a leave.

"Wait, you mean right now?"

"Of course."

He smiled devilishly again, applying a lot of pressure to the air.

"O-okay."

The men immediately rushed outside.

"Aah! It's freaking cold out here!"

Frau ignored them and lead the search as they fumbled to keep up. The midnight search for the two boys began.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Aya-tan, it would seem as if Teito Klein is not with his guardian at this time. Shall we get him?"

Ayanami pondered the options at hand. "No, let them be for now; we'll get him and my fragment."

Hyuuga smiled and bowed. "I see, two birds with one stone?"

_**Author's Note: Seems a little short for a first chapter, huh. Well, to be honest with everyone I know this is going to be a FrauxTeito, BUT the thing is it's not going to be heavy. There's gonna be a little bit of Hakuren and Mikage, but it'll be implied and such as the sotry progresses. I guess this is my version of 07 ghost in a seemingly Alternate Universe. Character do not belong to me, but the plot does. Also, I don't mind requests for a heavy pairing chapter like if you ask for person x person chapter, I'll make sure to write/include one ^^. Please R&R for this is my first chapter fic ^_^ Ilook forward to hearing from you all in the future.**_

_**~Lindsey**_


End file.
